


Halloween Ficlet #1

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Halloween Ficlets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted: Blaine going a little overboard with Halloween decorations and Sebastian being a party pooper about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Ficlet #1

“Really, Blaine? How many strands of purple and orange lights do we need?” Sebastian grumbled, as the two men walked through Target’s Halloween display.

 “This is our first year in a new home. I just want it to be perfectly decorated for Halloween.” Blaine told him with earnest. Sebastian rolled his eyes good-heartedly at his husband.

“I get that, love, but our home is already covered with lights. It’s not like it’s Christmas.” Sebastian said with a sigh. “Shouldn’t that be the time when we go all crazy with the decorations?” Blaine stopped in the center of the aisle, turning to his husband,

“Seb, this is nowhere near how much we will need for Christmas, and it isn’t crazy!” Blaine said with a huff, before turning away, pulling a plastic grave stone off the shelf, and depositing into their cart. Sebastian sighed, before striding down the aisle, catching up to his husband,

“Babe, I’m sorry.” Sebastian tells Blaine, “I know how important holidays are for you.” Blaine turns to him with a sad smile,

“It’s just- just this is our first time celebrating these holidays together. My family isn’t close, you know that. We didn’t decorate the house for Halloween. Hell, my nanny took me trick-or-treating every year… I just want this to be special.” Blaine says quietly, eyes shining. Sebastian felt his heart clench, and guilt grow in the pit of his stomach.

“And it will be. This is going to be the best Halloween of our lives, and we are going to have the scariest house on the block!” Sebastian said enthusiastically, pulling Blaine into his arms, “I’m sorry I’m always such a grump.” Blaine smiled up at his husband softly,

“It’s okay,” He pulled out of Sebastian’s arms, and began pushing the cart down the aisle, “So, how many packs of fake spider-webbing should we buy? Would 20 packs be enough?”


End file.
